Los Jóvenes Titanes: LA LUZ DE DESTRUCCION
by luisaugusto.zamudioescudero
Summary: "Ahora ya no soy débil. Cubriré la Tierra de mi luz, pero transmitirá miedo, pánico...oscuridad. Secuela de EL DESPERTAR DEL MAL. Los titanes viven sus vida de héroes como siempre. Con algunos cambios, el regreso de Terra y el noviazgo de Chico Bestia y Raven. Sin embargo un villano recurrente se convierte el una temible amenaza que los jóvenes héroes tendrán que enfrentar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Ha pasado 1 mes desde los eventos de la segunda batalla de Trigon, el regreso de Terra y el noviazgo de Chico Bestia y Raven. Durante ese tiempo han combatido criminales normales. Otros como Control Fenómeno, los 5 del mal (PD: Jinx ya no está porque se convirtió en una titán), entre otros. Les ha sido fácil para ellos.

Los titanes regresaron a la Torre después de su tercer encuentro con los 5 del mal.

CY: Vaya estos chicos nunca se rinden.

RB: Ya es la tercera vez este mes y aun no entiende.

TERRA: Después de la paliza de hoy seguro lo harán.

RV: Lo dudo.

ST: Vamos amigos. Olvidemos las peleas y compartamos momentos.

CB: Yo ahora no puedo...estaré en mi habitación.

Todos miraron a Chico Bestia extrañado. Normalmente es el quien va primero al sofá a jugar videojuegos con Cyborg o pasar tiempo con su novia, Raven. Esta misma se acercó a él.

RV: ¿Estas bien?

Chico Bestia la mira dulcemente y pone su mano en su hombro.

CB: No te preocupes Raven. Solo necesito pensar en algo importante. No me pasa nada malo. Enserio.

RV: Bien.

En eso se fue a su habitación. Cada uno fue a sus actividades normales. Robin a entrenar. Raven a meditar. Cyborg a arreglar el auto T y Starfire a hacerse peinado locos. Sin embargo Terra estaba en su habitación pensado en lo ocurrido con Chico Bestia.

TERRA (pensando): Es muy raro lo que Chico Bestia hizo. ¿Me pregunto que se traerá entre manos? Noté que actuaba nerviosos. Veré como esta. Vaya...estar un tiempo poseía por un demonio rojo interdimensional me ha hecho más curiosa (NOTA: LEER EL DESPERTAR DEL MAL).

Terra salió de su habitación y fue al de Chico Bestia. Toco la puerta, pero no contesto.

TERRA: Chico Bestia soy Terra. Escucha note algo extraño en tu actitud. Si tienes algo, si quieres hablar de ello, puedes decírmelo.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Chico Bestia estaba algo nervioso y desesperado.

CB: En realidad si.

Jaló a Terra hacia su habitación que le extraño.

TERRA: ¿Qué sucede?

CB: Terra...necesito tu ayuda.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

CB: Terra...necesito tu ayuda.

Chico Bestia jaló a Terra hacia su habitación. Estaba sorprendida y confundida.

TERRA: ¿Qué pasa Chico Bestia?

En eso lo vio. Varios papeles en desorden. Eran listas con varias cosas. Notó que también había restos de pegamento y metal alrededor.

TERRA: ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar este desastre?

CB: No, no. De esto yo me encargo. Escucha, dentro de 3 días, Raven y yo cumpliremos un mes de ser pareja y quiero darle el mejor día de su vida.

Terra soltó una pequeña risa.

TERRA: Pero Chico Bestia, No necesitas mi ayuda para hacer algo así. Tú sabes que Raven te ama y tú a ella. Además ella solo expresa la mayor parte de sus emociones a ti.

CB: Por eso. Necesito que me ayudes a que ella no olvide ese día. Quiero hacerla feliz, que pueda serlo.

Terra lo pensó un poco. En el fondo aun estaba dolida, Quería ser la chica que él amara y diera esa vez. Pero no echaría su amistad por eso.

TERRA: Muy bien. Te ayudaré. Sin embargo no lo haremos solos. Los demás tienen que intervenir sin que Raven se de cuenta.

CB: ¿Cómo haremos eso?

TERRA: Cuando ella medite en su cuarto, vamos con los demás y lo planeamos todo. Tengo un par de ideas. Creeme ella no dejará de amarte después de eso.

CB (sonriendo): Gracias amiga.

TERRA: No hay por qué.

Se dieron un saludo de puños y ella se retiró. Mientras Chico Bestia estaba preparando un regalo para Raven que le iba a dar ese mismo día.

CB (pensando): Raven...espero que siempre seas feliz.

Mientras tanto, Raven estaba en su habitación leyendo su libro, pero la preocupación que tenía por el comportamiento de Chico Bestia le preocupaba.

RV: Será mejor que vea solo como esta.

Salio de su habitación, caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio que Terra salía de la habitación de Chico Bestia. Esta no la vio porque se fue por otro camino.

RV (pensando): ¿Terra? ¿En el cuarto de Chico Bestia? No, no, no. Haber cálmate Raven.

Raven se sentía algo nerviosa. Sus poderes comenzaron a perder el control por sus emociones. Volvió a su habitación dispuesta a ordenar sus emociones.

RV: Tengo que hablar con ellas.

Raven entró por su espejo a Nevermore y se encontró con sus emociones.

RV FELIZ: RAVEN...ME ALEGRA..

RV: Si, si. Ya sé. Te alegra verme.

RV INTELIGENTE: Las cosas se agitaron.

En eso apareció la conocida con capa roja.

RV IRA: CHICO BESTIA. ¿CÓMO PUDO? DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO. SOLO ME CAMBIA POR TERRA. TODAVIA ELLA. NO NO LO PERMITERE LOS MATARÉ A LOS DOS.

RV TIMIDA: ¿POR QUE ME TRAICIONA?

RV INTELIGENTE: Cálmense. Según los registros. No hay evidencia que quiera engañarnos.

RV: ¿Estás segura?

Apareció Pasión.

RV PASION: Yo si lo estoy. Él te ama. Lo sé. Lo siento todos los días. La preguntas es... ¿confías en él?

RV: ¿Cómo no? Después de nuestro beso nunca estuve tan segura.

RV PASION: Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Raven entendió el mensaje y salió de Nevermore. Cuando ya sintió una calma en ella. Continúo yendo a la habitación de Chico Bestia. Al llegar tocó la puerta.

RV: ¿Chico Bestia?

CB (dentro de su cuarto): Un segundo.

Él estaba ocultando las listas y el regalo de Raven. Como todo estaba muy desordenado decidió esconderlo bajo su cama. Al hacerlo, actuó de forma natural y abrió la puerta.

CB (sonriendo): Hola Rae ¿Qué pasa?

RV: Sólo...quería saber si estabas bien.

CB: Si estoy bien. Jajajaja

RV: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

CB: ¿No has notado el deja vu?

RV: ¿A qué te refieres?

CB: Normalmente yo soy el que va a tu habitación a preguntarte si estás bien y están en la puerta respondiendo. Ahora es al revés. Jajaja.

RV (monótona): Claro.

CB: En el fondo sé que te dio risa.

Era cierto. Raven estaba conteniendo la risa. Solo porque eran novios no iba a cambiar su personalidad. Bueno no totalmente.

CB: Ya sé. ¿Qué tal si esta noche salimos al parque de diversiones?

RV: Pues...no sé.

CB: Vamos. Puedo ganarte otro pollo.

RV: No creo que...

CB: Hay una nueva exhibición de horror. Zombies, fantasmas...

RV: ¿A qué hora?

CB: A las 6.

RV: Estaré lista.

En eso la alarma sonó. Fueron a la sala y se encontraron ya con Robin.

RB: TITANES PROBLEMAS.

Cyborg llegó, Starfire salió de su habitación al igual que Terra: Raven la miro con un poco de celos por lo sucedido hace unos minutos, pero ella no lo notó.

CY: ¿Qué sucede?

Robin pone en la pantalla lo que está ocurriendo. Al verlo, los titanes se relajaron un poco.

RB: Es el Dr. Luz. Está robando el banco de Jump City.

RV: Creo que la lección que le dimos con los demás no le sirvió de mucho (Nota: Episodio 64 de la serie: titans together)

Cy: Ah viejo. Creí que era Sangre. Hasta ahora Abeja me ha reportado que no lo han encontrado a él ni los guardias recuerdan como se liberó. **(NOTA: Si no saben esto, lean el spin off LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL)**

RB: No importa cuántas veces a la semana aparezca el Dr. Luz Hay que detenerlo. VAMOS.

En eso los titanes salieron a enfrentarse con su enemigo más recurrente, a vencerlo por millonésima vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Los Titanes se dirigieron hacia el banco de Jump City y se encontraron con el Dr. Luz.

RB: Muy bien Luz. Haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas.

DR LUZ: No lo creo Robin. No me encerrarán de nuevo.

Luz lanzó sus rayos hacia los titanes que lograron esquivarlos y como siempre...

RB: ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!

Cyborg disparó su laser, pero Luz lo esquivo y lanzó su rayo. Chico Bestia se transformó en un lobo y se preparó a atacarlos, pero él lo cegó con un flash brillante. Starfire le lanzó sus starballs, Luz los esquivó y lazó su ráfaga. Terra le lanzó rocas, pero las destruyó e hizo lo mismo que a Starfire. Solo quedaba Raven.

RV: Tu y yo de nuevo Luz. ¿Acaso quieres sufrir como la última vez?

Luz tenía miedo a Raven, después de ese momento oscuro (Ep 6: Nevermore) y la paliza de todos los titanes (ep 64: Titans Together), pero no quería rendirse.

DR LUZ: Esta vez no. Ya no podrás usar ese truco demoniaco contra mí.

RV: Ya veremos si me contengo. Azarath Metreon... ¡ZINTHOS!

Raven lanzó su hechizo hacia el Dr. Luz. Cayó, pero le lanzó un rayo muy potente que la derribo y la dejo en el suelo media herida. Chico Bestia que también estaba en el suelo vio a su novia caer.

CB: ¡RAVEN!

Estando en el piso, no podía moverse y vio como luz se acercaba.

DR LUZ: Créeme...voy a disfrutar esto

Raven creyó que sería su fin, pero una roca lanzó al Dr Luz hacia el otro lado de la calle, dejándolo inconsciente. Ella vio que Terra la había salvado.

TERRA: ¿Estas bien?

Extendió su mano para poder ayudarla, pero no la acepto y la miro con recelo.

RV: Puedo pararme sola.

Terra no entendió muy eso. Ella solo quería ayudar. Raven en cambio, acepto a Terra como titán después de los eventos de Trigon. Confiaba en ella como compañera mas no como amiga. Sabía que ella aún tenía sentimientos hacia Chico Bestia. A pesar que renuncio a eso, no le convencía. Los demás titanes se le acercaron.

CB: Raven, ¿estás bien?

RV: Si, sano rápido. Además no es mucho.

RB: Que bueno que Terra logró salvarte.

CY: Bien hecho demoledora.

ST: Eso fue fantástico amiga Terra.

CB: Te debo una. Gracias por salvarla.

TERRA: Chico no hay problema.

RV: Si ya terminaron de alabar, hay que llevar a Luz de nuevo a la prisión.

CB: Eh...eso será un problema.

Los titanes no entendieron hasta que lo notaron. El Dr. Luz se había escapado. Ya no se encontraba ahí entre los escombros.

RB: Cyborg. ¿Puedes rastrearlo?

CY: Lo siento hermano. No hay nada. Debió apagar su armadura al despertar.

RB: Hemos terminado por ahora. Luz no irá muy lejos. Vamos a la Torre, con suerte, lo encontraré por las cámaras.

Así los titanes volvieron a la Torre. Hacian sus activades normales hasta que llegó la tarde. Chico Bestia estaba algo nervioso.

CB: Ok, ya es hora. No pasa nada. Ella ya es tu novia, solo es una salida al parque de diversiones. Recuerda que el gran día será muy pronto. Mientras haré que sea una tarde muy divertida.

Llego a la puerta de Raven y tocó.

CB: Mmmm ¿Raven? ¿Estas lista?

Dentro del cuarto.

RV: Un segundo.

Raven salio de su cuarto. Chico Bestia notó una dulce fragancia que emanaba de ella. Le cautivaba.

CB: ¿Perfume?

RV (sonrojada): ahh ¿demasiado?

CB: Esta bien. Aun sin el luces hermosa.

RV: Gracias ¿Nos vamos?

Los dos titanes se despidieron de sus compañeros y se fueron al parque de diversiones. Mientras tanto llego un mensaje a la computadora de los titanes.

CY: ¿De quién es?

RB: Viene de...Tamaran...Star...es Galfore.

ST: ¿Galfore? QUE EMOCION, PONLO EN PANTALLA.

En eso la imagen de Galfore salió.

GALFORE: STAR, me alegra verte sana y salva.

ST: A mi también, pero ¿sana y salva?

GALFORE: Tenemos problemas...tu hermana escapó de prision.

TODOS, excepto Terra: BLACKFIRE.

TERRA: ¿Quién es ella?

CY: La hermana de Star y es todo lo opuesto a ella.

ST: ¿Cómo? La cela contenía sus poderes.

GALFORE: Los guardias están...muertos. Creemos que alguien la libero. Aun sabemos por qué, pero estamos en ello. Te llame para advertirte.

ST: Tendré cuidado.

GALFORE: Cuídate.

El mensaje se corta y los titanes se quedan nerviosos.

TERRA: Primero Hermano Sangre y ahora Blackfire.

CY: Esto no está nada bien.

RB: Si aparecen, los detendremos.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? BUENO SI NO SABEN COMO BLACKFIRE SE LIBERO LEAN EL SPIN OFF LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL, CON MÁS INFORMACION DE LOS ULTIMOS EVENTOS. ESTOS SON PEQUEÑOS INTERLUDIOS PARA LO QUE VIENE. COMENTEN. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Chico Bestia y Raven se encontraban en el parque de diversiones. Para él la estaba pasando genial, Raven en cambio, no era de las personas que salían así. Sin embargo le gustaba pasar tiempo con Chico Bestia, después de todo, era su novio.

Subían a un juego diferente, Chico Bestia estaba muy exaltado con la rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa, etc. Raven contenía sus emociones, pero dentro de ella, sus emoclones saltaban de alegría, incluyendo Ira.

Ya para la noche, era tiempo del festival de terror.

CB: Espero que te guste.

RV: Vamos a averiguarlo.

Al empezar el festival, aparecieron muchas personas disfrazadas de zombies y las luces parpadeaban rápidamente. La gente se asustaba y gritaba.

CB (pensando): QUE MIEDO

RV (pensando): QUE GENIAL.

El sonido estruendoso del espectáculo uso que Raven saltara de sorpresa y se aferró a la mano de Chico Bestia. Ambos se sonrojaron pero continuaron así durante toda la noche.

Cuando termino todo, se fueron caminando a la torre. La pasaron genial, bueno cada uno a su manera.

CB: ¿Qué te pareció?

RV: Estuvo genial.

CB: Me alegro que te haya gustado.

En eso Chico Bestia siente un dolor en el pecho, se aferra. Le preocupo a Raven.

RV: ¿Chico Bestia que tienes?

El dolor se le pasó.

CB: Nada solo fue un pequeño dolor, estoy bien.

RV: ¿Seguro?

CB: Si, no pasa nada. Los chicos nos esperan.

Continuaron caminando, pero Chico Bestia pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar.

CB (pensando): ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Ahora que lo pienso. Siento como si faltara algo en mí. Algo que está incompleto.

No le tomó importancia y llegaron a la Torre.

Mientras tanto, en el subsuelo, el Dr. Luz estaba planeando su nuevo robo.

DR. LUZ: No dejaré que los titanes me ganen de nuevo. Casi estoy cerca de afinar mi armadura, robaré el banco de Jump City de nuevo, solo que fugazmente.

Seguía haciendo sus reparaciones y fortaleciendo sus poderes. Mesclaba radiación y electricidad para sus generadores. Sin embargo había una figura misteriosa, oculta entre las sombras.

FIGURA: Obtendrás más que eso Luz.

La figura comenzó a sabotear todo lo que había, los circuitos se volvieron locos.

DR LUZ: ¿Qué está pasando? ¡NO! ¡MIS MAQUJNAS ESTAN FUERA DE CONTROL!

Trato de arreglarlos, pero era inútil. Todas las máquinas, con los compuestos explotaron.

DR LUZ: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Dejo su guarida en ruinas. La figura se había teletransportado afuera.

FIGURA: Esta será la distracción perfecta.

De vuelta a la guarida, de entre los restos, se levantaba algo, Tenía una forma de energía, era de color blanco, pero con algunos rasgos de negro y gris. Parecía humano, se aparecieron ojos de color amarillo y una boca de color rojo. Unos pedazos de metal se le unieron formando una armadura de color amarillo y negro. Rodeaban su pecho, sus piernas y brazos, pero se le notaban las manos de energía. Otro pedazo de meta se adhirió a su cabeza, formando una especie de casco y corona dorada. El Doctor Luz se había transformado en algo más poderoso.

DR LUZ (riendo): Jajajaja. Ahora ya no soy débil. Robar bancos, hacer esas tonterías, es para novatos y don nadies. Cubriré la Tierra con mi luz, pero transmitirá miedo, pánico...oscuridad.

Extendio sus manos y lanzaron grandes cantidandes de energía luminosa.

DR LUZ: El Dr. Luz era un perdedor. Ahora soy... ¡EL EMPERADOR LUZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, Chico Bestia se despertó con muchas ganas.

CB: Dos días más y pronto cumpliremos un mes. Estoy tan nervioso. No por la cena, sino por lo que voy a hacer. Espero que lo acepte.

Salió de su habitación y fue al comedor. Estaban Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Terra.

ST: Chico Bestia. Terra nos dijo de lo va pasar en dos días. ES GLORIOSO.

CB: Shhh, Star. Raven podría escuchar eso.

ST: Jeje. Lo siento.

CY: No te preocupes Bestita. Te ayudaremos. Con esto, veremos a Raven expresar sus emociones, claro que, de una manera positiva.

TERRA: Ves Chico Bestia, estamos juntos en esto.

RB: Tenemos el plan perfecto.

CB: Gracias chicos. Quiero darle algo a Raven para que no olvide esa noche.

ST: ¿Qué es?

Se sonrojó un poco y se puso nervioso, pero se atrevió.

CB: Escuchen

Se reunieron alrededor de Chico Bestia y escucharon lo que le dará a Raven. Los titanes no lo podían creer.

RB: ¿Estás seguro?

CB: Nunca lo estuve más.

CY: Espero que se la decisión correcta.

TERRA: Chicos, no lo desanimen. Sin duda será su mejor regalo.

ST: Ahh, que hermoso, estoy de acuerdo con Terra.

Robin le contó el plan a Chico Bestia, lo cual le fascinó bastante.

CB: Viejo, me gusta.

RB: Para que el plan resulte solo tienes que ser tú mismo.

CB: Ok. Voy a prepararle un té de hiervas a Raven.

Mientras tanto, Raven no estaba en su cuarto, se había levantado temprano y decidió visistar a su madre en Azarath. Al llegar, los pobladores no dejaban de clamar su nombre como la salvadora de Trigon en 2 oportunidades. Raven se los agradeció pero les pidió que no le hicieran alabanzas, no le gustaban. Fue con su madre y platicaron un rato, ahora sin Trigon, sentía que podía tener una conversación de madre e hija.

RV: La piedra de la Luz se destruyó mamá, pero Trigon se fue junto con ella para siempre.

ARELLA: Me alegro por eso hija mía. Azar y los monjes están orgullosos de ti al igual que yo.

RV (sonrojada): Bueno de no ser por Chico Bestia que lo distrajo para el golpe final.

ARELLA: Veo que estas muy feliz de estar con ese joven.

RV: No sabes cuánto.

ARELLA: ¿Tienen una buena relación?

RV: Si, nos llevamos muy bien y estamos siempre juntos. No podría pedir otra cosa.

ARELLA: Pero, siento algo que te preocupa hija. ¿Pasa algo malo? 

RV: Es que... Tengo miedo que Terra quiera tener algo con él y se deje.

ARELLA: ¿Terra? ¿La chica que tu padre poseyó?

RV: Si, ya es parte de nosotros. Solo que, no confío tanto en ella. No es que no quiera que se quede. Como compañera de equipo la acepto, mas no como amiga.

ARELLA: Entiendo que ella los traicionó hace tiempo, pero con lo que me has contado y ha pasado, que te salvo de ese Dr. Luz, parece que quiere hacer las paces contigo.

RV: No lo sé.

ARELLA: Date tiempo para pensarlo hija.

RV: Está bien. Tengo que irme madre, mis amigos podrían preocuparse creyendo que me pasa algo. No saben que fui a Azarath.

ARELLA: De acuerdo hija. A propósito, ¿el joven se llaman Chico Bestia?

RV: Así lo llamamos todos, se nombra así. Pero su verdadero nombre es Garfield, su familia adoptiva, La Patrulla, lo dijo.

Arella se quedo helada al oir ese nombre.

ARELLA: ¿Garfield?

RV (preocupada): ¿Madre? ¿Estás bien?

Arella volvió en sí.

ARELLA: Si hija, solo que...es un nombre peculiar.

RV: Todos lo sabemos, por eso cada uno se llama con sus seudónimos. Adiós madre.

ARELLA: Adiós hija.

Raven abrió un portal de regreso a la Torre, mientras Arella se sentó y recordaba algunas cosas de su pasado.

ARELLA: ¿Garfield?...Solo conocí a una persona que quiso llamar así a su hijo... ¿será posible? Y si lo es... ¿sus compañeros tendrán nombres como...?... La historia se repite.

De vuelta a la Torre, Raven ya había llegado a su habitación cuando tocaron su puerta.

CB (tocando): ¿Raven? Ya casi es medio día. Te traje un té de hierbas y waffles.

Raven abrió la puerta y lo vio con la bandeja con el té y los waffles. Sonrió al verlo.

RV: Gracias Chico Bestia, pero vamos mejor al comedor con los demás.

Chico Bestia asintió y se fueron al comedor, los otros titanes continuaba desayunando y ellos se le unieron: Robin comía jamón y su jugo de naranja, Cyborg tocinos fritos con leche normal, Star panqueques quemados bañados en mostaza (raro ¿no?), Terra un pan con queso y ensalada de frutas con yogurt; Chico Bestia sándwich de tofu y leche de soya; y Raven el plato que les mencione.

Todo parecía tranquilo, cuando la alarma sonó.

RB: TITANES PROBLEMAS.

Vieron por la pantalla la ubicación de la situación.

CB: ¿Qué sucede?

CY: Parece que hay problemas en el centro. Veamos las cámaras.

Al poner las cámaras vieron que atacaba rayos de color amarillo, era Luz.

ST: ¿El Dr. Luz? ¿Por qué ataca el centro y no un banco?

TERRA: Eso no creo que importe, está haciéndolo pedazos.

RB: Terra tiene razón, vamos.

Los titanes se dirigieron al centro y lo vieron arrasado.

CY: Viejos, esto está peor que cuando los dragones de Slade lo atacaron (**Si no sabes esto lee el despertar del mal)**

RB: Hay que buscar al Dr. Luz debe estar...

En eso todos se callaron porque no vieron al Dr. Luz, sino una figura encapucha, capa de color blanco que cubría todo el cuero. No se le veía el rostro, todo era negro, pero se le notaban sus ojos amarillos.

RB: ¿Quién eres?

La figura misteriosa se rio, su voz era grave y maligna.

FIGURA: Alguna vez fui un villano cualquiera, ustedes me atrapaban siempre, solía desperdiciar mi tiempo siendo un ladrón cuando...no veía más allá de lo que podía hacer con mis poderes. ¿Villano de segunda? Ya no más...ahora supero a todos esos villanos incompetentes.

Los titanes se sorprendieron. Todo lo que decía, solo había un villano que lo llamaban de segunda.

TODOS: ¿DR. LUZ?

Se sacó la capucha y lo vieron. Tenía su misma complexión, pero su apariencia era totalmente diferente: una armadura negra y amarilla, cubría su cuerpo que era pura energía blanca, con tonos de negro y gris, y una corona dorada. Su boca roja y ojos amarillos era muy brillantes

EMPERADOR LUZ: El Dr. Luz está muerto. EL EMPERADOR LUZ VIVE.

Comenzó a lanzar rayos y bolas de luz. Los titanes los esquivaron y estaban tan atónitos.

RB: ¿Cyborg, que le paso?

Cyborg hizo su escaneo rápido y encontró resultados no esperados.

CY: Su estado es indefinido. Su cuerpo ahora es energía pura, genera su propia luz más rápido que otra cosa.

RB: Tenemos que detenerlo antes que destruya la cuidad. TITANES AL ATAQUE.

Fueron tras él. Starfire lanzó su starballs, pero en vez que el Emperador contraatacará, solo las absorbió.

EMPERADOR LUZ: JAJAJAJA...sentí cosquillas.

ST: ¿Qué?

El Emperador Luz le lanzó solo una bola luminosa, Starfire trató de contenerla con sus starballs, pero la energía que emanaban era muy fuerte, que cayó a ella y terminó en el suelo.

RB: ¡STAR!

Robin atacó al Emperador con su bastón y sus boomerangs, pero es las desintegró con un solo dedo y le lanzó un rayo. Cyborg le disparó con su cañón, pero se divido en pequeñas partículas que lo esquivo, entonces el Emperador le lanzó una bola de luz tan cargada que hizo que Cyborg se paralizada. Terra lo atacó con todas las rocas que había, atacó por arriba, abajo y por los costados, pero no sirvió y le lanzó un choque que la dejó perpleja. Chico Bestia se transformó en un rinoceronte y trato de envestirlo, pero le agarro el cuerno y le paso corriente. Solo quedaba Raven.

RV: Dejalos. AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS.

Le lanzó, pero al igual que las starballs, las absorbió.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Dime, ¿Algunas te atacaron con tu propio hechizo?

Él reboto el hechizo contra ella y se cayó. Raven comenzó a sentir que sus emociones se salían de control.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Veo que no te gusta la Luz.

Raven perdió el control y se alzó, de su capa salieron sus tentáculos negros y sus 2 ojos cambiaron a ser 4 rojos.

RAVEN (IRA): Y TU LE TIENES MIEDO A LA OSUCURIDAD.

Los tentáculos negros agarraron al Emperador y se llevaban a la capa (como en NEVERMORE). Pero no estaba asustado, se reía malévolamente.

EMPERADOR LUZ: En el pasado tal vez, pero ahora es diferente.

Logró liberar su mano derecho, agarró un tentáculos y le pasó electricidad. Raven gritaba de dolor lo que causó que lo soltara. Le siguió lanzado energía hasta que Raven no aguanto más y volvió en ella pero estaba muy herida.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Vaya titanes, ahora saben que no es divertido ser el derrotado.

Los titanes se levantaron adoloridos y vieron que se elevaba al cielo.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Con esto nuevos poderes tengo algo planeado para todo el mundo, pero no se preocupen, le dejaré algo para que se entretengan.

El Emperador le lanzó un rayo a Chico Bestia y este mismo gritaba de dolor.

RV, TERRA, CY, RB, ST: CHICO BESTIA.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Vamos niño, libérala. Que salga.

Chico Bestia le dolía el rayo, pero más lo que le pasaba. Su cuerpo estaba en metamorfosis involuntaria. Sus colmillos aumentaron de tamaño, se hacía más grande mientras su ropa se rompía, de sus pies y sus manos le salieron garras y rugió...La Bestia había regresado. En cambio, sus ojos no eran blancos, sino amarillos.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Está bajo mi control. Buena suerte tratando de sacarlo. JAJAJAJAJA.

Se fue volando hacia otra dirección,

TERRA: No hullas cobarde.

No podían seguirlo, tenían que enfrentarse ahora con la Bestia, controlada por el Dr. Luz...perdón...El Emperador Luz.

**¿PODRÁN LOS TITANES VENCER A LA BESTIA Y LIBERAR A CHICO BESTIA DEL CONTROL DEL EMPERADOR LUZ? ¿QUÉ PLANES TENDRÁ EL EX VILLANO DE SEGUNDA? ¿A QUE PERSONA ESCUCHO ARELLA QUE LLAMARÍA A SU HIJO GARFIELD? ¿CUÁL SERÁ ESE PASADO?**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los titanes estaban débiles pero tenían que liberar a Chico Bestia de control del Emperador Luz, en su forma de La Bestia.

RV: Chico Bestia, sé que estás ahí, soy yo, libérate.

Pero la Bestia no respondía, solo gruñía y sus ojos que brillaban de amarillos por el control no era buena señal. Fue a toda velocidad a ellos, lo esquivaron.

RB: Titanes, solo noquéenlo, no lo dañen.

CY. Mejor que él no nos dañe.

Starfire disparaba sus starballs, pero la Bestia rugía y la empujó. Robin fue con su bastón, pero la Bestia la rompió y se cayó. Cyborg le disparó pero la Bestia se defendía, como estaba dañado por el corto circuito que le hizo el Emperador Luz, no podía hacer mucho, La Bestia tomó ventaja de eso y lo rasguño haciendo caer. Raven seguía.

RV: CHICO BESTIA. REACCIONA. SOY YO, RAVEN.

Ella creía que como la primera la Bestia la defendió de Adonis, podría ella sacar a Chico Bestia. Desafortunadamente, no funciono. La Bestia la embistió al suelo. Raven no tuvo elección.

RV: Lo siento. AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS.

Le dio con su magia y cayó, Raven creyó que lo derrotó pero se levantó y la golpeo que hizo que cayera inconsciente. Pero aún faltaba un titán que derrotar.

TERRA: ¡DETENTE!

La Bestia volteó, Terra estaba parada, la única que quedaba. La Bestia rugió y mostro sus garras listo para atacar.

TERRA: Chico Bestia, hoy saldaré mi deuda. Como tú me libraste del control de Slade, te libraré del control del Emperador.

Terra cerró los ojos y se concentró. Las rocas comenzaron a moverse. De un golpe, Terra abrió los ojos y se volvieron amarillos. Las rocas se unieron a sus manos y parte de sus brazos, Creando enormes puños de roca. Eran enormes, pero ella soportaba el peso debido a sus poderes. El duelo estaba parejo.

La Bestia corrió hacia ella, Terra hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaron sus golpes que se pudo sentir una onda. Terra peleaba con la Bestia, esta misma intentaba hacerle daño, pero ella lograba esquivarlos y con los grandes puños de roca le daba golpes en la cara a la Bestia, una y otra vez.

TERRA: Vamos Chico Bestia, libérate.

La Bestia tumbó a Terra lejos, pero logró levantarse, ahora iba tras ella con sus garras.

TERRA: Tendré que usar la artillería pesada. Lo siento Chico Bestia.

En eso Terra creo una bola de tierra, que emanaba con su energía amarilla, y la lanzó a toda velocidad, que no le dio tiempo a la Bestia de esquivarla y la bola se lo llevo fugazmente hasta estrellarlo con un edificio. La Bestia cayó y comenzó a transformarse de nuevo en Chico Bestia.

Terra fue con sus compañeros caidos que apenas tenían fuerzas para levantarse.

TERRA: Chicos, ¿están bien?

CY: Depende de tu definición de bien.

Terra sostuvo a Starfire, mientras Robin y Cyborg se levantaban. Primero fueron con Raven y luego con Chico Bestia.

ST: Debemos llevarlos a la Torre.

RB: En caso que Chico Bestia este bajo un control mental, lo mejor es amarrarlo.

Cyborg sostuvo a Raven y a Chico Bestia y se dirigieron a la Torre.

Pusieron a Raven en una camilla y a Chico Bestia en otra, amarrado.

Terra revisaba las heridas de todos, ya que fue la única que recibió menos daño. Reconfiguró los circuitos de Cyborg, limpiaba las heridas de Robin y vendaba las de Starfire.

CY: La verdad no me esperaba esto.

RB: ¿Cómo el Dr. Luz terminó así?

CY: El escáner indica que fue por un experimento, tal vez con radiación. Al mezclarse con sus poderes, se convirtió en energía.

ST: ¿Qué es lo que planeará?

RB: Como él lo dijo Star. Ya no es villano del cual detenemos por robo, ahora es de los que quiere la destrucción y dominio del mundo.

TERRA: Cosa que no podemos dejar que pase.

De repente un mensaje a través del monitor de los titanes apareció. Fueron a ver quién era.

RB: Viene de Keystone City, Son Kid Flash y Jinx

Robin puso en pantalla a los dos titanes honorarios.

K. FLASH: Hola chicos.

RB: ¿Todo bien Kid Flash?

K. FLASH: Bueno no exactamente.

CY: ¿A qué te refieres?

JINX: Tuvimos un problema ayer. Cuando atendíamos un estallido que ocurrió en la cuidad, nos informaron que habían robado Xenothium de los Laboratorios Wayne.

RB: RED X...

K. FLASH: El problema es que no fue él.

RB: ¿Cómo?

K. FLASH: Es cierto que Red X estuvo aquí un tiempo, Jinx y yo no pudimos atraparlo. Sin embargo anoche, cuando fuimos al laboratorio, lo encontramos casi destruido la bodega donde estaba el Xenothium y encontramos a Red X en el suelo. Peleo con alguien, pero las cámaras estaban en blanco, los guardias noqueados y no hay huellas. Quien quiera que estuviera ahí, era astuto. Despertamos a Red X, pero se comportaba muy extraño. No recordaba nada de lo que paso y estaba...estaba...

JINX: Trastornado...traumatizado...no dejaba de decir "encarnación del mal"

Los titanes estaban sorprendidos y un poco aterrorizados por eso.

RB: ¿Dónde está Red X?

K. FLASH: Antes que pudiéramos llevárnoslo, lanzó sus X y se escapó. De verdad no parecí él mismo.

RB: Kid Flash, Jinx manténganos informados si pasa algo,

K. FLASH: De acuerdo. Hasta entonces.

Cortaron la transmisión y los titanes se sentaron para tratar de acomodar las ideas.

ST: Robin ¿Crees que Luz tendrá que ver con lo qué paso Keystone City?

RB: La verdad Star...no lo sé.

CY: Esto va de mal en peor de veras. Sangre, Blackfire, el ascenso del "emperador Luz", ahora Xenothium robado y un desaparecido y trastornado Red X.

RB: Sea lo que sea que pase, nuestro deber es poder detener primero al Emperador Luz, luego nos encargaremos de los demás.

Starfire, Cyborg y Terra estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras en la sala médica, uno de los pacientes se estaba despertando,

CB (pensando): Ahhhh. Mi cabeza ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?

Notó que sus ropas estaban rasguñadas y rotas.

CB: Me convertí en la Bestia, pero ¿cómo? Recuerdo que Luz me disparaba con su rayo...

Vio a quien estaba al frente de él, estaba rasguñada e inconsciente.

CB: ¡RAVEN! ¿PERO QUÉ HE HECHO?


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA: AQUÍ LEERAN EL PRIMER ARGUMENTO ENTRE RAVEN Y TERRA. LAS CHICAS QUE AMAN A CHICO BESTIA. ES HORA DE LA VERDAD. ¿AMIGAS, COMPAÑERAS O RIVALES?**

Capítulo 7

Chico Bestia no podía creerlo. Es un forma de la Bestia lastimó a Raven, cosa que nunca antes había pasado. Los titanes al escuchar el grito de Chico Bestia, entraron a la enfermería a toda prisa. Trataba de liberarse, pero estaba bien amarrado.

CB: ¡Suéltenme!

RB: Te convertiste en la Bestia. Luz te tenía controlado después que te lanzó ese rayo. No estamos seguros de liberarte.

CB: Robin. He vuelto a ser yo. Mira lo que le hice a Raven. Debo saber que está bien.

CY: Lo estará Chico Bestia. Está sanando rápido, pero debe descansar.

ST: Amigos. Hay que liberarlo. Yo lo veo bien.

RB: ¿Seguros?

Cyborg, Terra y Starfire asintieron.

RB: Muy bien.

Robin desactivó los amarres, liberando a Chico Bestia.

CB: Como volví a la normalidad.

TERRA: Te golpeé muy duro con una bola de roca en el pecho, quedaste inconsciente y volviste.

CB: Gracias-miró a Raven-No puedo creer lo que hice.

RB: No eras tú.

CB: Claro que sí. Yo controlo a la Bestia, pero esta vez no pude.

CY: Luz lo puso en tu contra Bestita. No pudiste hacer nada.

CB: Me quedaré a ver a Raven.

TERRA: Chico Bestia tienes que descansar. Si no te molesta, no cuidaré a Raven esta noche.

CB: ¿De veras?

TERRA: No tengo problema.

CB: Eres la mejor.

TERRA (sonriendo): Si. Lo sé. Descansen.

Los titanes se fueron mientras Terra se quedaba sentada y revisando los monitores para ver cómo se recuperaba Raven.

Terra sentía que debía estar ahí.

TERRA: No solo le debía una deuda a Chico Bestia. Tambien a ti Raven.

Comenzó a recordar lo que pasó cuando pelearon cuando ella era aprendiz de Slade. Las palabras que ella le dijo enojada.

"_CONFIÉ EN TI. TODOS LO HICIMOS. TE DIMOS TODO Y NOS TRATASTE COMO BASURA"_

A Terra le dolía eso porque era cierto.

TERRA: Tenías razón. Los traté como basura y perdí su amistad por eso. Los lastimé a ustedes dos, sobre todo.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que se quedó dormida en una silla.

En eso Raven despertó y vio a Terra dormida en la silla. Al verla sintió remordimiento. Se paró y se fue caminando a su cuarto.

Terra despertó por eso y la siguió.

TERRA: Raven, espera. Debes descansar.

RV (molesta y sarcástica): No gracias. Ya tuve suficiente descanso por hoy.

TERRA: Mira cómo estás. Apenas creo que puedes moverte.

Terra fue a ayudar a Raven , pero se negó.

RV: No necesito tu ayuda.

TERRA: En la batalla la Bestia te hubiera matado al estar bajo el control de Luz. Por suerte logre abatirlo y volvió a ser Chico Bestia.

RV: Te felicito.

TERRA: ¿Qué te pasa? He tratado desde que volví en ser tu amiga.

RV: Somos compañeras, pero no somos amigas.

TERRA: Es por lo que hice y lo qué pasó ¿verdad?

Raven recordó que le dolió que Terra los traicionara.

TERRA: Raven. Todos los días pienso en lo que paso. Vivo con lo que pasó en nuestra pelea. Tú lo dijiste: me dieron todo y los traté como basura. Por eso ahora, pongo todo de mí, para poder borrar el error que cometí. Saldé mi deuda con Chico Bestia, aun me falta una. No te pido que me perdones. No merezco tu perdón, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

Raven tenía una cosa que saber.

RV: ¿Aun amas a Chico Bestia?

Terra tenía que responder.

TERRA: Sí. No te mentiré, aun me gusta. Pero cuando lo veo contigo, notó una felicidad que nunca vi en él, ni siquiera cuando salimos al parque de diversiones. No quiero que está "rivalidad" continúe. Él es feliz contigo y tú igual. No me interpondré jamás. Debes saberlo.

Raven era empática. Lo que Terra decía era verdad. Venía desde su interior todo lo que decía. Como su madre le dijo, ella está verdaderamente arrepentida y quiere hacer las paces.

En eso los titanes salen al ver que Raven estaba fuera de la enfermería.

CB: Raven-la abraza-Estás bien. Como lo siento. No quería lastimarte. Por favor perdóname.

RV: Esta bien. No eras tú.

CB: Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Los titanes estaban felices que Raven estuviera despierta.

RB: ¿Terra te cuido bien?

Raven miro a Terra y pudo entender.

RV: Si. Es buena amiga.

Terra sonrió por lo que dijo. "Amiga" es justo lo que quería oir de ella.

CB: Gracias.

TERRA: No hay problema

Los tianes volvieron a sus habitaciones. Chico Bestia llevo a Raven a su cuarto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

RV: Tal vez mi madre tenga razón. Terra cambió. Debo dejar el pasado atrás. Como ella lo ha hecho.

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? COMENTEN. YA ES HORA DE QUE ELLAS HAGAN LAS PACES. ES LO QUE QUIERE TERRA. SOY UN FAN DE BB Y RAE, PERO A TERRA ES MEJOR TENERLA DE AMIGA QUE ENEMIGO. ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Raven dormía en su cuarto, pero se movía de forma agitada. Tenía una pesadilla, con el villano que anteriormente no le tomaba importancia.

_EMPERADOR LUZ: Jajaja. Se acabaron los juegos Raven. Ahora son las ligas mayores._

_Raven usaba sus poderes contra él, pero los absorbía debido a su nueva forma._

_EMPERADOR LUZ: El perdedor del Dr. Luz ya no existe. Soy el Emperador Luz. Durante mucho tiempo, se ha temido a la oscuridad ahora temerán a la Luz._

_El emperador se transformó en una gran masa de luz, Ojos amarillos y boca roja que crecía hasta que se le notaban mandíbulas. Iba hacia Raven._

_Ella usaba su poder para detenlo pero no funcionaba. No pudo hacer nada más y el emperador la devoró de un bocado._

Raven despertó. Nunca creyó que alguien como el Dr. Luz le daría miedo. Sin embargo desde su transformación era todo distinto. Permaneció calmada y volvió en sí. Salió de su cuarto y fue a desayunar. Los titanes se encontraban ahí.

MINUTOS ANTES...

Chico Bestia estaba tratando de organizarse. Mañana Raven y él cumplirían un mes y la sorpresa que tenía para ella era muy especial. Sin embargo tampoco se le quitaba de la mente el asunto con el Emperador Luz.

CB: Desearía que Luz no hubiera interferido ahora. Espero que Raven no me odie por lo que pasó con la Bestia. Debo mantenerla bajo control.

Chico Bestia salió de su habitación y en la sala encontró a Robin mirando las cámaras.

CB: Viejo ¿qué sucede?

RB: Revisaba por si el Emperador Luz merodeaba. Presiento que se volverá más fuerte que antes.

CB: ¿Cómo lo detendremos? Nos dio una paliza si ni siquiera sudar, algo que dudo que pueda hacer en ese estado.

RB: Cybrog está trabajando en eso. Por ahora solo nos resta esperar.

Starfire y Terra llegaron al living.

ST Y TERRA: Buenos días.

CB Y RB: Buenos días.

Cyborg les siguió.

CY: Aun no encuentro la manera de detener a Luz. Debo admitir, la nueva forma que posee es indefinida y además absorbe todo tipo de energía.

RB: Hay que seguir. No puede ser indestructible.

ST: Es hora de desayunar. Voy a ir por Raven.

CB: Star, es mejor dejarla descansar. Con lo que pasó ayer, por mí, debe recuperarse.

CY: Bestita deja de culparte. Estabas siendo controlado.

CB: Ojalá fuera sencillo.

En eso Raven llegó al living y fue con los demás a desayunar. Se sentó al lado de Chico Bestia, con su té de hierbas.

CB: ¿Estás bien?

RV: Si. Sané rápido. No te culpes. No eras tú.

CB: No quiero lastimarte.

RV: Tú jamás podrías.

CY: Vaya. El amor está en aire.

Robin, Starfire y Terra se rieron.

Raven les lanzó una mirada asesina, lo cual se hizo que se callaran.

Continuaban con sus actividades, pero el Emperador Luz yacía en su antigua guarida, recargándose.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Mi poder necesita una actualización. Si quiero desaparecer a los Titanes y mostrar a todos en el mundo quien es nuevo maestro.

De pronto escuchó una voz que se reía.

VOZ: Entonces llegué a tiempo.

Luz creó bolas de luz blanca con gris.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Muéstrate y tal vez te perdone por entrar aquí sin mi permiso.

VOZ: Cálmate Luz. No vine a pelear contigo.

Luz noto una figura encapuchada. No veía su rostro, pero si sus ojos bien rojos.

EMPERADOR LUZ: ¿Quién eres?

FIGURA: Digamos que soy la persona que te dará lo que necesitas.

La figura le mostro un frasco con un líquido rojo.

EMPERADOR LUZ: ¿Es lo que creo que es?

FIGURA: Xenothium puro. Eso te dará la fuerza para acabar con los titanes.

EMPERADOR LUZ: ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

FIGURA: Porque al igual que tu quiero que los Titanes caiga.

Luz uso sus poderes para atraer el frasco de Xenothium y lo absorbió. El emperador sintió un gran poder dentro de él. Con su cuerpo mejorado y el químico su fuerza aumentaba. La luz que radiaba su cuerpo era blanca pero con gris y negro y atrás de su espalda salió como si fueran espinas fuego que eran luces grises.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Me gusta.

FIGURA: Acaba con ellos.

La figura se fue y Luz se preparaba para su asalto.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Es hora de subir de nivel.

Luz subió a la superficie y la gente que lo vio gritaba de espanto.

EMPERADOR LUZ: Gente de Jump City. Soy el Emperador Luz. Llegó la hora que acepten su futuro. Mi poder cubrirá toda la tierra: NO SE PODRÁN ESCONDER...ES EL REINADO DE LA LUZ DE DESTRUCCION.

Le salieron rayos de las malos que extendió hacia el cielo. El hermoso día que había con los rayos del sol desapareció. Mostraba un cielo blanco, con rastros negros y grises. Esa capa se exparcia por toda la Tierra, debido al Xenothium, los poderes del Emperador Luz era más fuertes...uno diría que es un dios.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La alarma sonó y los titanes vieron el monitor.

RB: Es Luz de nuevo.

CB: ¿Qué está haciendo?

RV: Creo que eso.

Los titanes vieron como el cielo azul desaparecía volviéndose blanco, con gris y negro.

ST: ¿Qué está pasando?

CY: Luz está cubriendo la Tierra entera con su poder.

TERRA: ¿Cómo es posible? Aun con siendo energía no tiene suficiente como para eso.

CY: Debió tener contacto con otra fuente de energía, una inestable y capaz de expandirse, los únicos posibles en mi clasificación son Kriptonita y Xenothium.

RB: Debe ser el Xenothium robado de los laboratorios Wayne en Keystone City.

CY: Hay un problema mayor. Con el radio de Luz aumentando y cubriendo la Tierra, podría ser capaz de destruir la vida en la Tierra, debido a su alto contenido de químicos.

Cyborg pone en pantalla una simulación.

COMPUTADORA: INICIANDO SIMULACIÓN DEL EMPERADOR LUZ- vieron la Tierra cubierta con un campo blanco gris y negro-CONTAMINACIÓN ESPARCIÉNDOSE- termina la simulación-SIMULACION COMPLETADA. ATMOSFERA TOXICA, BAJAS DE OXIGENO Y CO2 TIERRA INSUSTENTABLE PARA LA VIDA. SERES ORGANICOS EXTINGUIDOS. TIEMPO ESTIMADO 6 HORAS.

Los titanes se quedaron helados. Solo tenían 6 horas para detener al Emperador LUZ antes que pudiera fusionarse con la Tierra y destruir la vida en ella.

RB: No hay mucho tiempo. TITANES AL ATAQUE.

Así los titanes se dirigieron a enfrentarse contra el Emperador Luz, detenerlo antes del siguiente fin del mundo.

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? YA SE QUE FUE CORTO. PERO ES PORQUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA LA SEGUNDA BATALLA...Y TAL VEZ HAYA TERCERA JAJAJA. LOS TITANES VS EL EMPERADOR LUZ. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. SIGAN CON EL SPIN OFF LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Los titanes se dirigieron a la plaza de Jump City. La gente ya se había ido por el miedo que causó el Emperador Luz. El cielo blanco hacía sonidos estruendosos debido a que el poder de Luz era inconmensurable. Al estar ahí, no lo encontraron.

TERRA: ¿Dónde estará metido?

RB: Cyborg ¿qué dice tu escáner?

Cyborg miro su escáner pero se sorprendió.

CY: Esto no puede ser. Según mi escáner: Luz se encuentra al frente de nosotros.

Los titanes miraron alrededor pero no había nada. Creían que el escáner de Cyborg estaba funcionando mal debido a los poderes de Luz, pero escucharon una risa, la voz que salía era grave e intensa.

EMPERADOR LUZ: JAJAJAJAJA. ¿ASÍ QUE VOLVIERON POR MÁS?

Los titanes miraron al cielo y vieron el rostro del Emperador Luz. Ojos amarillos y boca roja.

ST: ¿Luz se fusionó con el cielo?

RV: No. Él es el cielo.

Volvió a reírse.

EMEPERADOR LUZ: ES HEROICO QUE INTENTEN SALVAR SU CIUDAD DE MI. PERO YA ES TARDE. LA TIERRA CAMBIARA SU ESTADO, YO LA GOBERNARÉ. SEREMOS UNO SOLO. EL PRIMER PASO PARA LOGRARLO SERÁ SU EXTINCION.

Del cielo salieron rayos de luz que cayeron al piso y se transformaron en soldados de color blanco y gris, solo tenían ojos rojos. Los rayos caían y formaban todo un ejército.

EMPERADOR LUZ: CREO QUE PUEDO JUGAR CON USTEDES UN RATO. SOLDADOS ATAQUEN.

Los soldados de Luz comenzaron a disparar rayos blancos a los titanes.

RB: TITANES AL ATAQUE.

Los titanes fueron contra los soldados. Cyborg disparaba sus rayos, Starfire sus starballs, Raven sus hechizos, Chico Bestia se transformó en un toro, Terra lanzaba sus rocas y Robin sus boomerangs. Vencían a los soldados, pero llegaban más. Arriba el emperador se burlaba.

EMPERADOR LUZ: CHICOS TONTOS. NO ENTIENDEN. NO PUEDEN GANARME ESTA VEZ. LA DESTRUCCION DEL MUNDO SERÁ LA CREACION DEL MÍO.

Seguía lanzando los rayos y aparecían más soldados.

ST: Robin. No dejan de aparecer.

RV: La única forma de detenerlos es venciendo a Luz.

TERRA: ¿Cómo? Nuestros ataques no funcionan contra él, además él es cielo.

Sin que los titanes se dieran cuenta, la batalla agotaba el tiempo. Ya habían luchado contra los soldados durante 2 horas

RB: Tenemos que planearlo bien. RETROCEDAN.

Los titanes hicieron caso a su líder mientras se perdían en el bosque de Jump City.

EMPERADOR LUZ: ESCONDANSE TODO LO QUE QUIERAN, NO LES QUEDA SUFICIENTE TIEMPO JAJAJAJAJA.

En el bosque trataban de encontrar alguna forma de vencerlo.

CB: El Emperador Luz es muy poderoso. La verdad no sé cómo vamos a detenerlo.

CY: Si supiéramos como detener su energía...o sacarla de él.

RB: Tal vez podamos. El campo de contención de Xenothium.

CY: Eso puede funcionar.

CB: Eh chicos ¿Qué estamos hablando?

CY: Es cierto que Luz al fusionarse con Xenothium lo fortaleció, pero le ha creado una debilidad, la contención del químicos. Si creo un dispositivo de contención capaz de detener y extraer Xenothium, lo dejaría sin poder del químico y de lo que produce...podría volver a ser el Dr. Luz, que creo que extrañamos.

TERRA: Eso suena bien. ¿Pero como hacemos para que venga hacia nosotros?

RV: Tiene que ser un punto donde no pueda hacer daño a la ciudad y que nos dé campo libre para combatirlo.

ST: El cañón a las afueras de la ciudad.

RB: Es una buena idea Star. Si hacemos creerlo que la Tierra será destruida, vendrá a detenernos por si mismo.

CY: Así se habla.

RB: Cyborg, prepara el dispositivo, junto con Raven y Terra. Chico Bestia, Starfire y yo lo atraeremos.

CY: Entendido.

Volvieron a escondidas hacia la Torre, tomaron lo que necesitaba y fueron cada uno a los respectivos lugares. Cyborg, Terra y Raven al cañón; ChIco Bestia, Starfire y Robin al centro de la ciudad a llamar la atención de Luz.

Cyborg preparaba el dispositivo de contención mientras Raven y Terra vigilaban. Terra sintió una melancolía que Raven notó.

RV: ¿Qué ocurre?

TERRA: Fue en este lugar donde los conocí.

Raven recordó cuando Terra vino y venció a ese escorpión gigante.

RV: Si. Llegaste con sueños y esperanzas.

TERRA: Ahora será el campo de batalla contra un viejo enemigo.

RV: Que derrotaremos juntos.

Terra miro a Raven con incredulidad.

RV: Te perdono. Por todo. No es el mejor momento, pero de una vez. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y con lo que has hecho, eres mi amiga.

TERRA (sonriendo): Gracias. Bueno, tú me salvaste de Trigon cuando me poseyó, te debía por eso.

Raven sonrío. Acepto a Terra como su amiga aun cuando sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Chico Bestia, pero confiaba en ella en que no se interpondría, porque lo ha demostrado y siente su aura, llena de arrepentimiento y virtud.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, Robin Starfire y Chico Bestia miraron al cielo.

ST: Espero que funcione.

RB: Funcionará. ¡EMPERADOR LUZ! ¡MUESTRATE!

Del cielo aparecieron ojos amarillos.

RB: ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE TE RINDAS.

EMPERADOR LUZ: JAJAJAJA. ¿RENDIRME? ¿QUE PUEDEN HACER USTEDES PATETICOS SUPERHEROES PARA DETENERME?

CB: DESTRUIREMOS LA TIERRA. EN UNOS MINUTOS EL PLANETA YA NO EXISTIRÁ.

EMPERADOR LUZ: MIENTEN. SE DESTRUIRAN TAMBIEN.

ST: YA NOS HAS CONDENADO. ASÍ TERMINARAS COMO NOSOTROS.

EMPERADOR LUZ: ¿Y POR QUÉ ME DIRIAN ESO?

RB: QUERIAMOS QUE SUPIERAS QUIEN TE VA A DERROTAR DE NUEVO.

Los ojos amarillos se enojaron de verdad.

EMPERADOR LUZ: ¡TITANES! NO SERÉ DERROTADO POR NIÑOS DE NUEVO.

El cielo hizo un sonido estruendoso. Se lo creyó.

RB: ANDANDO.

Starfire y Chico Bestia, transformado en águila, se fueron volando, Robin con su moto, se dirigían al cañón. El emperador Luz salió como un gran huracán que se dirigía a ellos.

Del otro lado los otros titanes vieron el huracán.

TERRA: Parece que los chicos llamaron su atención.

CY: Es muy pronto. Se activará en 5 minutos.

Llegaron Starfire, Chico Bestia y Robin. Se reunieron con lo demás.

RB: Ya ¿Cuánto tiempo?

CY: 4 minutos y contando.

RV: Debe funcionar.

TERRA: MIREN.

Los titanes observaron que el huracán de luz había llegado. De pronto el huracán se transformó en el Emperador Luz, tenía su forma mejorada, pero ahora era un gigante. Soltó un rugido.

EMPERADOR LUZ: LA TIERRA ES MÍA

CB: Deja vu, ya había escuchado a alguien decir eso. (Episodios 50-51-52 THE END trigon)

CY: Solo que es más grande que Trigon. Hay que distraerlo, sino será el fin.

RB: TITANES AL ATAQUE.

Se dirigieron al combate: Terra sobre un roca, Raven, Chico Bestia y Starfire volando, Cybrog corriendo disparando y Robin en su motocicleta.

Disparaban sus rayos al gigante, pero no parecía hacerle daño.

EMPERADOR LUZ: MI TURNO.

Extendió sus colosales brazos arrojando destellos de luz. Cayeron como meteoritos y salieron figuras de luz.

RB: SOLDADOS DE LUZ. CUBRANSE.

Caían y caían. Los atacaban, pero los titanes los destruían. Sin embargo se formaban más.

RB: Cyborg ¡Necesitamos el dispositivo!

Cyborg miró su escáner, quedaban 2 minutos.

CY: Hay que entretenerlo un poco más. Ya casi está listo.

El gigante Emperador Luz se iba hacia la dirección de los titanes, pero desvió la mirada donde vio el dispositivo.

EMPERADOR LUZ: ¿DESTRUIRAN EL PLANETA CON ESO?

CB: VA A DESTRUIRLO.

RB: A ÉL TITANES.

Le disparaban, pero absorbía los rayos. Sin perder el tiempo, Luz disparó un rayo al dispositivo, destruyéndolo.

TITANES: ¡NO!

EMPERADOR LUZ: ¡SI!

Estaba destruido el dispositivo.

CY: Lo destruyó...No hay nada que podamos hacer.

ST: ¿Es el fin?

TERRA: Temo que así es.

RV: No puede ser.

CB: Todos seremos destruidos.

Sin embargo uno no dijo eso.

RB: Me rehúso a creer que es fin. Chicos, hemos combatido a los peores enemigos. Evitamos dos veces el fin del mundo. No podemos rendirnos ahora.

CY: Pero Robin...no podemos vencer a Luz sin sacarle su poder.

TERRA: Esperen...miren ahí dentro del dispositivo.

Miraron y se sorprendieron.

CY: El dispositivo se cargó lo suficiente para activarse en el núcleo. Aún tenemos oportunidad. Podemos arrojar el núcleo en su pecho.

CB: ¿Por qué en su pecho?

CY: Notaron lo rojo en él. Ahí es donde se concentra la mayor parte del Xenothium. Al arrojarlo se almacenará su energía y lo detendrá.

RB: Es un plan.

CB: ¿Pero quién lo arrojará?

TERRA: Yo lo haré.

ST: ¿Segura amiga?

TERRA: Si. Distraigan a Luz-agarra el núcleo-Yo daré el golpe final.

RB: Muy bien. Vamos Titanes.

Volviendo a la pelea, el Emperador Luz lanzó más destellos y se transformaron en soldados.

EMPERADOR LUZ: NO PODRAN DETENERME. PERECERAN JUNTO CON LA TIERRA.

RB: TITANES AL ATAQUE.

Disparaban continuamente, pero no le hacía mucho efecto al Emperador.

EMPERADOR LUZ: ¿NO LES ENTRA EN SU CABEZA? SUS PODERES NO PUEDEN DAÑARME.

Al otro lado, Terra volaba sobre una roca, sostenido con su mano derecha el nucleo. Lista para dar el golpe final.

TERRA: NO PERO ESO SÍ.

El Emperador Luz la vio y con su gigantesca mano destruyo la roca que usaba de base. Terra caía.

TITANES: TERRA.

EMPERADOR LUZ: JAJAJAJA.

Caía, pero uso un escombro de roca para sostenerse.

TERRA: YA ME ENFADE.

Con un fuerte impulso de la roca tiro el núcleo por los aires y con una patada, el núcleo terminó en el pecho del emperador.

La fuerza del impacto lo atravesó haciendo que el nucleo activara la contención del Xenothium y de los químicos de luz. Debilitando al Emperador.

EMPERADOR LUZ: NOOOOOO. NO PUEDE SER. NO. ESTUVE TAN CERCA. NOOOOOOO.

El nucleo absorbía el Xenothium y los químicos. El Emperador Luz comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, sus soldados se desintegraron. El Emperador Luz fue derrotado. Termino en el piso.

Los titanes vieron que el Emperador Luz volvía a ser el Dr. Luz. Recupero su forma original. Estaba inconsciente, tirando en el suelo. Miraron arriba y vieron que el cielo blanco, gris y negro desaparecía, volviéndose azul, toda la Tierra volvía a la normalidad.

RB: Lo logramos.

ST: Esperen ¿Y Terra?

RB: Hay que buscarla.

TERRA: No es necesario.

Apareció detrás de ellos, un poco adolorida. Stafire fue a abrazarla.

ST: AMIGA TERRA, LO HICISTE DERROTASTE AL EMPERADOR LUZ.

TERRA: Star...no...puedo...respirar.

ST: Lo siento.

CY: Por fin. Solo es el Dr. Luz. Buena maniobra.

RB: Lo hiciste bien Terra.

CB: Eso estuvo increíble.

RV: Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste.

TERRA: Gracias chicos. Pero todos lo hicimos trabajando juntos.

RB: Aun falta un asunto que debemos atender.

Los titanes se llevaron al Dr. Luz y lo pusieron en custodia de los guardias. El núcleo que contenía el Xenothium, lo llevaron al laboratorio Wayne de Jump City. La amenaza de la Luz de Destrucción se había ido y los titanes regresaron a la Torre.

RB: Bueno chicos lo hicimos. Merecemos un descanso. Mañana será otro día.

CB: Si uno muy especial.

Chico Bestia no olvido que mañana, Raven y él cumplirían un mes. Le tenía algo especial.

Todos los titanes se fueron a dormir. Chico Bestia se recostó en su cama y vio el regalo que le iba a dar a Raven.

CB: Mañana Raven...será un día que no olvidarás.


	11. Chapter 11

**BUENO LA PELEA CON EL EMPERADOR LUZ TERMINÓ. AHORA TOCA UN POCO DE BBxRAE. LO QUE HAN ESPERADO...LA SORPRESA DE CHICO BESTIA PARA RAVEN ¿QUÉ SERÁ? APARTE DE ESO. IRAN A AZARATH TODOS LOS TITANES Y EL SECRETO DE ARELLA SERÁ REVELADO.**

Capítulo 11

Chico Bestia se había despertado con ánimos. Hoy es el aniversario de un mes de su relación con Raven.

CB: Después del evento del Emperador Luz, ya era hora del merecido descanso.

Saltó de su cama y se fue a desayunar, ya se encontraban todos, incluso Raven. Trato de actuar normal.

CB: Buenos días.

CY, RB, ST, RV Y TERRA: Buenos días.

Se sirvió su sándwich de tofu con su leche de soya y tomó asiento.

RV: ¿Y qué planeas hacer hoy?

CB: Ehmm, nada. Quisiera quedarme a jugar videojuegos y escuchando música.

RV (pensando): Se habrá olvidado de nuestro aniversario (hablando) Oh, está bien. Iré a meditar.

Raven estaba triste, porque creía que Chico Bestia se había olvidado del día especial, Starfire notó eso.

ST: Cree que te has olvidado.

CB: Cuando vea lo que planeamos, quedará sorprendida.

RB: En efecto. ¿Cyborg ya sabes que preparar?

CY: En efecto.

ST: Yo ya tengo la decoración. Es hermosa.

RB: Yo ya tengo la excusa perfecta para que vaya arriba.

TERRA: A la señal yo hago el espectáculo ¿Ya tienes el regalo?

CB: Si. Está en mi habitación.

RB: Muy bien titanes...a trabajar.

Stafire se aseguró que Raven se quedará en su habitación, cosa que no le dio importancia porque leía y meditaba. Cada uno hacía sus arreglos.

Pasaron algunas horas y Raven decidio meditar después de haber leído 2 libros completos. Se conectó con su mente y vio a sus emoclones.

RAVEN FELIZ: Sé que Chico Bestia no se olvidaría de nuestro aniversario.

RAVEN INTELIGENTE: Despues de lo ocurrido con el Emperador Luz, también tendría muchas cosas en la cabeza.

RAVEN TIMIDA: Él se habrá olvidado.

RAVEN IRA: SI SE HA OLVIDADO. ¿COMO PUDO? NO MERECEMOS ESO. PAGARÁ POR ESO.

RAVEN PASION: No, sé que él nos ama. Lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

RV: Lo sé, pero él no pareció mostrarle importancia.

RV PASION: Tendrás que esperar hasta que termine el día.

Raven salió de sus emoclones y se concentró en su reloj. Eran las 8 de la noche. Sentía su corazón partirse en dos, pensando que Chico Bestia se había olvidado, cuando de pronto sonó la alarma.

RB: RAVEN TE NECESITO EN EL TECHO. AHORA MISMO. ES UNA EMERGENCIA.

Raven atendió la llamada de su líder y fue volando al techo.

RV: ROBIN ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? ¿ROBIN?

No vio a nadie. No entendía cuando de pronto se encendieron unas velas que inundaron el techo en algo hermoso. Raven estaba sorprendida y vio una mesa con dos asientos. Para su sorpresa, Chico Bestia estaba ahí sonriendo.

CB: Feliz aniversario Raven.

Raven estaba llorando, pero de felicidad. Abrazó a Chico Bestia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

RV: Creí que te habías olvidado.

CB: No podría jamás.

RV: Pero...Robin dijo...

CB: Fue mi idea. En realidad de todos.

RV: ¿Era mentira?

CB: Para darte una sorpresa.

RV: Bueno pues funcionó.

CB: Vamos a comer ¿quieres?

RV: Si... Starfire no cocinó ¿verdad?

CB: No fue Cyborg, ella hizo la decoración.

Cyborg trajo unos deliciosos platos, claro que no vegetariano para Chico Bestia y otro normal para Raven. Estaban disfrutando una cena maravillosa. Chico Bestia mostraba buenos modales y eso a Raven le sorprendió y fascinó.

Después de la cena, Chico Bestia se paró y fue con Raven. La sostuvo de los hombros.

CB: ¿Qué te pareció?

RV: Debo admitir que fue...hermosa. Gracias Chico Bestia.

CB: Aun no ha terminado.

RV: ¿Qué planeas?

CB: Raven...hay algo que quiero decirte.

RV: Dilo.

CB: Raven. Aunque llevamos un mes siendo novios, aun así siento que te amo más. Incluso antes de serlo, me di cuenta que te he amado desde que nos conocimos. Quiero decir que nunca estuve más seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

Raven no entendía hasta que vio que Chico Bestia sacaba una pequeña caja

CB: Raven... ¿quieres ser mi prometida?

Chico Bestia abrió la caja y había un anillo de color blanco con arreglos de cuervo negro. Raven se quedó estatica. Hasta que después sonrío.

RV: SI. SI QUIERO.

Se besaron apasionadamente cuando de pronto en el cielo, aparecieron fuegos artificiales. En realidad eran rocas que explotaban y formaban ese espectáculo. Ellos miraron el cielo con gran animo y aparecieron los demás titanes.

CY, RB, TERRA, ST: FELICIDADES.

RV: Gracias chicos.

ST: Es glorioso. Nuestros amigos están comprometidos.

CY: Es genial. Mi "hermanita" y mejor amigo. Ok tal vez no.

RB: Les deseo lo mejor.

TERRA: Serán una gran pareja.

CB: Raven, no lo hubiera logrado sin ellos. Me ayudaron.

Raven miró a Terra.

RV: ¿Todos?

CB: Si. Todos.

RV: Gracias.

Terra sonrió.

TERRA: No hay por qué.

CY: Bueno Bestita ¿qué esperas? Pónselo.

Chico Bestia agarró el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular y a Raven le salieron unas lágrimas de felicidad.

CB: Es oficial.

ST: VAMOS A CELEBRAR.

Encendieron música y comenzaron a bailar todos. Raven se sentía feliz al lado de Chico Bestia. En eso, ella notó a Terra mirando el cielo. Decidio hablar con ella.

RV: Gracias por ayudarnos. A todos. Incluso a Chico Bestia por eso.

TERRA: Era lo menos que podía hacer.

RV: Te has ganado mi amistad.

TERRA: No la...

RV: No digas eso. Lo has demostrado en este mes.

Se dieron un abrazo de amigas, cosa que hizo que los titanes aplaudieran.

ST: Ya era hora que todas seamos amigas.

Starfire abrazó a las dos, cosa que le dijeron que se detuviera.

CB: Esta noche se pone mejor.

Raven sintió una presencia en su cuarto. Entonces había llegado el momento.

RV: Chicos. Mi madre me ha llamado a Azarath.

CB: ¿Tienes que ir ahora?

RV: Nunca dije que iria sola. Mi madre ha creado un portal que nos permite a todos ir a Azarath.

ST: ¿Iremos a Azarath? ES GLORIOSO.

CB: Voy a conocer a tu madre. Que rápido.

RV: Vamos chicos.

Todos fueron adentro y se dirigieron a la habitación de Raven. Vieron un gran portal que estaba frene a ellos.

RV: Síganme.

Todos entraron al portal y llegaron al hogar de Raven...Azarath.

CB: Vaya . Es hermoso.

RB: Lindo lugar.

ST: Es más lindo que Tamaran.

RV: Por aquí. En esa dirección está mi madre.

Siguieron a Raven y vieron a los azarathianos. Los aplaudían porque reconocían sus proezas.

Llegaron a la gran casa de Arella y la puerta se abrió sola.

ARELLA: Bienvenida hija.

RV: Hola mamá. Ellos son mis amigos.

ARELLA: Pasen.

Entraron y vieron un gran salón muy lindo. Estaba adornado con mesas, libros antiguos y recipientes. Tipo inicios del siglo XX

RV: Mamá ¿a qué se debe que nos invitaras a todos nosotros?

ARELLA: Creo que ya sabes la respuesta hija.

Arella miró la mano de Raven que tenía el anillo y se sonrojó.

ARELLA: Estoy feliz por ustedes dos. Chico Bestia. Cuídala.

CB: Lo haré Sra. Arella.

ARELLA: La noticia llegó por medio de Azar y lo monjes. Me avisaron y cree el portal para darte mi bendición y conocer a tus amigos.

RV: Te lo agradezco madre.

ARELLA: ¿Y quiénes son?

RV: Bueno ellos son: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Terra.

Arella se quedó estática por los primeros dos nombres.

RV: Madre ¿Estás bien?

ARELLA: Si. Sí. Estoy bien. Siéntense y sírvanse algo de té y comida.

Arella se fue a una habitación y los titanes fueron por sus tasas.

CY (susurrando): Debo decir que eso fue raro.

RB (susurrando): Mejor no hay que decir nada.

CB: Vaya. Tiene tu mamá una casa muy bonita.

RV: Si. Aquí fue donde crecí. No todo el tiempo estaba aquí, los monjes y Azar me enseñaban a controlar mis poderes. Luego, mi madre dijo que era el momento de ir a la Tierra.

Cb: Valió la pena ya que...

En eso Chico Bestia tropezó con una silla pequeña e hizo que cayera sobre un estante de libros. Se fueron al suelo junto con él.

RV: Chico Bestia ¿Estás bien?

CB: Si creo. No me golpeé fuerte.

TERRA: Oigan...miren eso.

Los titanes vieron lo que pareció una pequeña máquina.

ST: ¿Qué es eso?

CY: Parece un comunicador. Uno antiguo. De hace unos 20 años.

RB: Miren el símbolo.

Los titanes se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron lo que estaba grabado.

RV: Una "T"

CB: ¿"T" de qué?

RB: "T" de Titanes.

CB: No puede ser. Seguro es una coincidencia.

Arella salió de la habitación.

ARELLA: No. No es una coincidencia, Garfield Logan.

La miraron asombrados.

RB: ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

ARELLA: Como yo sé el tuyo, Richard Grayson. Al igual que el de ustedes Koriand'r, Víctor Stone.

No creían lo que escuchaban.

RV: Madre. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

ARELLA: Hija. Hay algo que nunca te dije, porque creía que no pasaría. Ahora veo que me equivoqué. Ustedes son grandes héroes en la Tierra. Solo que se han unido a un universo mucho más grande.

RV: Madre ¿Qué quieres decir?

ARELLA: Lo que quiero decir es que...USTEDES NO FUERON LOS PRIMEROS JOVENES TITANES.

Los titanes no creían lo que la madre de Raven acababa de revelar: Antes de ellos hubo otros. ¿Quiénes?

**FIN**

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL FINAL DE LOS JOVENES TITANES: LA LUZ DE DESTRUCCION. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. PERO LO QUE REVELO ARELLA NO SE QUEDARÁ ATRÁS.**

**ES HORA...SEAN TESTIGOS DE LA PRIMERA FORMACION DE LOS JOVENES TITANES. MI FANFIC SE REMONTARÁ 20 AÑOS ANTES DE LOS JOVENES TITANES QUE CONOCEMOS. EN UNA EPOCA DIFERENTE CON OTRAS IDEAS. **

**SEAN TESTIGO...DE LA HISTORIA JAMAS CONTADA**

**JOHN GRAYSON (PADRE DE ROBIN)**

**SILAS SOTNE (PADRE DE CYBORG)**

**MARK LOGAN (PADRE DE CHICO BESTIA)**

**ARELLA/ ANGELA ROTH (MADRE DE RAVEN)**

**PRINCIPE MYAND'R Y PRINCESA LUAND'R (PADRES DE STARFIRE)**

**PROTAGONISTA DEL NUEVO SPIN-OFF "EL ORIGEN DE LOS TITANES"**


End file.
